


Unordinary World 1/1

by Burningchaos



Category: Angel The Series, Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Liz graduated like a normal high schooler because when Tess suicided she did it right and everything was destroyed. After school ended Liz went to LA to start over completely leaving Roswell and the Aliens behind to live a completely ordinary life, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unordinary World 1/1

  
Darkness had fallen around the city and even with the setting of the sun there was no relief from the oppressive heat. Liz pulled her hair off her neck and twisted it into a pony tail as she headed toward home. She could feel the tendrils she missed clinging to her sweat coated body.

L.A. was hotter then Roswell and more dangerous too. Yet, oddly enough, she felt at home here, she was just another person lost in a sea of people. After a year in the city she was no longer a small town girl, she was no longer swayed by Max's constant nattering to come home, or Maria whining about Michael's lack of interest. She reveled in the freedom living here brought.

There were dangers in the city, especially of late. There had been several attacks in her neighborhood recently, and she had a feeling that the newspaper was lying when they said it was drug addicts. There were things out there; she had seen them moving in the dark, 'people' who looked slightly off.

Her gifts had changed her, allowed her to see things about people that others couldn't. Kyle liked to call it auras, she personally called it annoying. Plus there were still the occasional visions and random bursts of power. All of it something she could happily live without but instead was learning to live with.

Liz turned her IPod off as she turned toward the alley that would take her back to her apartment. The music was comforting but it made it hard to tell if someone was sneaking up on her. She pulled her bag closer to her body, rolled her shoulders and swore she wasn't afraid as she stepped into the tight narrow alley. Liz shuddered as the smell of rotting garbage washed over her; there was a little Ethiopian restaurant whose dumpsters were always overflowing and perpetually being picked over by the cities homeless. Tonight she could see two bodies moving about near it and instantly wished she'd gone the long way home.

She braced herself, quickened her pace and tried to barrel past them. Long pale fingers reached out to grab her, Liz moved closer to the opposite wall but it wasn't enough.

"Well, well, well it seems dinner has come to us."

Cruel laughter followed by a long, thin face stepped out of the darkness. Fear, rampant and overwhelming threatened to paralyze her. These men were wrong. Very, very wrong and not even men at all anymore. Liz could feel the pressure building inside her chest, the threads of her power twisting and curling under her skin, pressing against where the creature's hand clutched her arm painfully.

"Let me go." Liz tried for calm, she tried for forceful but her voice was weak and filled with all the terror she felt.

The second creature stepped out of the dark, his features distorted by whatever was living inside the body it wore like a suit. "Now why would we want to do that?" The first creature laughed again as its counterpart spoke.

"Because I will end you if you don't." Liz could feel her power crackle; she could see the faint green lines sparking over her hands, confidence flooded through her.

They both laughed this time, and the one holding her grabbed her neck, twisted her head and pulled her in close. She could smell death on him, it was fetid and infinitely worse then the smell of the alley. As its mouth brushed her skin she attacked. She pushed her power out through her skin, the green energy encircling and dancing over the thing holding her. Liz pushed it away, stumbled back against the alley wall and desperately tried to hold her focus. The other creature shouted and started toward her when something, a third landed between her and it.

Liz bit off a sob. She was going to die but at least she was taking one of them with her. Instead of attacking her she saw the third attack the second, pushed her powers harder and watched the first creature collapse. A wave of weakness washed over her, her vision blurred and her focus narrowed. She dropped her bag, her limbs to heavy already and started to slip to the ground when something, the third creature swept her up. Liz tried to struggle, she tried but it was too much, she'd pushed to hard and fell into unconsciousness.

  
A cool hand brushed across her forehead, pushing back her bangs and sweeping over her temple. "I know you are awake."

The voice was deep, soft and as Liz opened her eyes she saw the third creature sitting next to her on a bed. It… he was different.

"What kind of demon are you?" He asked, his tone cautious and yet still demanding.

"Demon?" Liz tried to sit up, but her vision blurred again. "Are you insane?"

"No, not this week." His voice was matter of fact and that gave Liz reason to pause. She took in his appearance, the dark clothing, the overly handsome broody face and pain filled deep brown eyes. He seemed sane.

"My name is Liz."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, but demons don't exist and I am as human as you are." Liz regretted that the instant she said it.

"Well that helps us along seeing as how I am a vampire."

Liz laughed. It figured. He was pretty but definitely not sane. "Well, thank you for the rescue. I think I should be going now." She forced herself into sitting up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She waited for a moment to see if he would force into staying and stood. Her knees buckled almost instantly and somehow he was there, despite the fact he'd been on the other side of the bed when she'd tried to stand.

He helped her back onto the bed as he spoke, "I think you need to rest a bit more." Liz nodded ruefully and wished teleportation was a feasible power.

"My name is Angel." He sat down again. "So since you are going to be here awhile, what are you?"

"Persistence is one of your many traits I take it, other than rescuing damsels in distress that is."

Angel laughed, "I guess you could say that." Liz found herself reluctantly liking him. He reminded her a little bit of Michael and Kyle. Plus, despite the obvious insanity he was really hot.

"I'm a changed human." She saw him frown, and continued. "I'm from Roswell, New Mexico."

"So what…"Angel shook his head in disbelief. "You're saying you have something to do with aliens?"

"Well you said you were a vampire."

"Touché'."

Liz smiled. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours, especially if it explains why you helped me instead of trying to have me for dinner like the others were."

Angel shifted on the bed, now he had one leg folded under the other and was staring directly at her. "Agreed, you go first." Liz laughed, oh yes, if he wasn't as crazy as he sounded she could definitely like this guy…er vampire.  



End file.
